


pouring plaster into a hollow shape

by yenside



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenside/pseuds/yenside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is over with firework finality</p>
            </blockquote>





	pouring plaster into a hollow shape

There is the sound of fresh wood thrown onto a fire, a bright light - and then smoke and small scattered fires, already dying.

This is a fitting place for Nobodies to die - caught in the space between spaces, caught somewhere timeless and formless, caught where there should be nothing to see them or mourn them or remember them after they've passed.

It doesn't happen like that, not quite. There is a figure who crouches over him and their eyes are blue.

Blue like a flower he saw once in a garden with high walls, blue like a cloudless sky.

Blue like -

 _Ah_.

He remembers with a soft gray exhale. Blue eyes in front and ones that are Not Golden at his side.

Lying on his back. Beaten, aching, smiling.

Breathless and reckless.

There are questions wrapped up inside him like a knot.

There is no time.

He says the words he wanted to say, because the words he needs to say are stuck in his throat, fluttering.

He lifts his arm to show the way.

There is a voice in his ear that is a little like when the wind rustles grass, and a little like a beating heart, but the words lose themselves before they start to make sense.

The darkness flakes away like ashes caught in an updraft. These parts should never have existed together, and they will not again - not in this space, not in this place. 

The corridor's floor beneath his back almost feels like smooth stone, and as his body forgets his shape he can almost pretend that above him, somewhere...

There's a cool breeze dancing between the sun and the sky, waiting to take him home.


End file.
